1. Field
An aspect of the present disclosure relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device includes a plurality of pixels each including a display element, and each pixel includes lines and a plurality of transistors connected to the lines, the plurality of transistors driving the display element. The lines may have different load values according to their lengths. In a final image provided from the display device, a difference in luminance may be caused by a difference in load value.